memeverse_revolution_dot_jpegfandomcom-20200215-history
KingAdam™
KingAdam™ (Also known as Amanda™, IceAdam, FireAdam, SunAdam, Gamer A, etc.) is sometimes a troll sometimes just a regular user. He gets banned a lot. King Adam is the king of everything and likes cheese. He lives in the New Super Luigi U Community with the rest of the Smashers. He is good friends with Jr. Traits and details KingAdam is usually pretty chill (except when he gets admin notifs). King Adam likes to troll people in communities like Youtube and occasionally the New Super Luigi U community. King Adam would often get his accounts banned, which eventually got him a Console-Ban. Every time King Adam gets too many Admin notifications he usually ends up deleting his account to make a new one, usually saying "time to make a new account see you on my next one" King Adam also likes to socialize and make friends, and sometimes even troll them a little. Other users' opinions on King Adam are mixed between positive and negative. King Adam claims he gets way too much hate, but this is probably an exaggeration. King Adam is known for making many typos, some users even call him things like 'The Typo King' or 'KingTypo' (KingAdam's the one who came up with that name). He makes typos so often that he's convinced that someone even blocked him for his typos. Over time, KingAdam started getting more CB warnings, this eventually led to his console ban. He eventually came back after his apparent console ban as Just Adam, and he wore a turquoise outfit until he got banned again for unknown reasons. Once again he has returned, this time as '''Gamer A. '''and he now wears a blue shirt. Much like Kumatora, KingAdam™ has changed quite a lot. He doesn't troll much anymore and his typos have died down quite a bit. He also has become more mature than he used to be. Quotes "goodnight my sexy parrots" "are you sure" "If you can't read this profile comment, then you are blind." "hey hi hello" "thanks for coming now get out" "I have come from the wii fit u community to tell you all that the great cheese war of 2015 has started" "lol git off me post larissa" "poke fan your heart belongs to me" "yus" "It is a legit ship" "You ain't getting no waffles oogtar" "mrs. Stewart you sound like my sister when she drinks coffee" "I created miiverse" "Fine I'm king adam but you won't guess if I'm actually a guy or a girl irl" "my sister is crying about being fat again damnit" "i live in my own little world on here" "this is the new sexy post" "how are people still commenting on the other post" "have mh posts become the new wii fit u communiyy" "my other post is getting sexier" "im bringing sexy back to miiverse" "free rides to uranus any takers" "mr blast those jams" "oogtar is here now the party has begone" "you give love a bad name" "just so you all know my female name is queen amanda™" "baby please dont go" "kris wut happened to your mii" "Yay Luma is back" "luma why can't you create an alt now" "Starts tweeting on uranus" "Live learn and get luvs" "Sonic talk boggles my mind" "Listen to still I fly by Spencer Lee on YouTube it's an amazing song in my opinion" "mr do you yeah every comment" "Have any of you played skylanders" "mr I have to wait till I get the money" "I'm back babe" "I have a tablet but I haven't heard of it" "Special Adam names" Long ago, KingAdam™ would give names to people. Usually they were misspelled or slightly altered versions of their names, the names are: Luma (Kumatora) Mr (Jr) Boogtar (Oogtar) Roror (Rotor) Mrs. Stewart, Mrs. Steer, Srewert (Mr. Stewart) Johny (Johnny) Poke Fan (Pokefan) Moe (Joe L'Afro) Gen Gen (Gengen) Mess (Ness) Fandom (Random, Kumatora's brother) Cared (Unknown, user changed their Mii) Jandel (Unknown, user changed their Mii) Kris (Krisaiden) Lucins (Lucina) Edem (Given to KingAdam by Joe L'Afro) Bing Fdam (Given to KingAdam by Kumatora) Category:Users